Murderers Daughter
by RachelRozz
Summary: Rosalie Black has grown up living with a mother who doesn't care, and a abusive stepfather. Soon Rosalie gets a Hogwarts letter. She leaves the muggle world and meets Harry, Ron and hermione, and learns Sirius Black is her Father.
1. Chapter 1

I sat quietly in the front seat of my mother's light blue mini van. We were driving to the airport close to our house. It's only a twenty minute drive, but it seemed like we've been driving for hours. I was flying to London, to go to a new school. This wasn't a normal school though. I remember when I got my letter.

_I woke up, a slight breeze blowing though the window of my small bedroom. I forced my tired body to get up and walk downstairs', into the kitchen. Right away I started making pancakes and bacon for my mother, determined to get on her good side, if she even has one. We aren't close at all. It's been a bit backward since my stepfather was arrested. We never really talked in my whole life for crying out loud! She doesn't seem to like me very much; she never tries to talk to me, unless it's barking out an order. I walked outside, shielding my gray eyes from the bright sun, and picked up the mail. Bill, bill, bill, bi- weird looking letter? Strange, I thought to myself. Even at ten years old, I could tell this wasn't normal mail. It looked old, and was sealed with some sort of wax. The back read "Miss Rosalie Black, __125 Maple Street__, smallest bedroom on the second floor. Not even thinking, I opened the peculiar letter. My jaw dropped as I read "Dear Miss Black, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term starts __September 1__; we await your owl no later then __July 30.__ Below, you will find a list containing items needed for the following school year. "This couldn't be real, someone must have pranced me. Suddenly, a shadow appeared behind, and a second later a hand snatched the parchment from my small hands. It was my mother. "hmmmm. I finally get to get rid of you, huh." She murmured. I asked her what it was, she told me all about Hogwarts, and how since I turn eleven in a couple days, and I get to go. It was the longest conversation we have ever had. We finished breakfast in silence, but it certainly wasn't quiet in my head. A thousand thoughts were buzzing through my head a second. What would it be like? What house would I be in? Would I make real friends? Will people like me? The thoughts went on and on until my mother placed her dish in the sink, and said " Your books and what not will count as your birthday present this year" That caught me off guard. Even though it was only school supplies, I had never gotten a birthday present besides the locket given to me by my real father when I was a year old. I never take the locket off. I nodded, and finished my dishes; hardly being able to contain the excitement that flowed threw me._

After a couple minutes we arrived in the parking lot of the airport. I was going on a 12 hour flight, from California to London. I was told I was going to head to a wearing place called Diagon Ally to pick up school things. My Mother was just dropping me off at the airport; I was to meet the deputy Headmistress, professor McGonagall as I got off the plane. Since I had been raised by non magic people, she was going to help me find what I need, then bring me to the station so I could be on my way. My mother shoved an envelope into my hands "It has your plane ticket and Gringotts key. Goodbye Rosalie, you are not to come home during Christmas break, and I don't want any letters saying you have gotten into trouble. "she bitterly said, eyeing me coldly. She stormed away quickly, not hearing my "goodbye, I love you."

Apparently my mother was a witch, but gave up magic, saying she wanted a normal life away from 'such ridicules things'. I don't know if my real father was a wizard or not, I only know his last name, Black. An old woman with a stern loom upon her face walked up to me once I hopped off the plane. "Miss Black? I am Professor McGonagall, I will be showing you around Diagon Ally today, then lately bringing you to the train station" She stated, holding out her hand for me to shake. I smiled, and politely shake her hand. We walked into some sort of bar, or pub. The bartender smiled and nodded towards the professor." The usual, Minerva?" "No thank you Tom, I'm showing young Miss Black Diagon Ally today, to get things for Hogwarts." We walked into a door behind the pub, and Professor McGonagall pulled out a long wooden stick, most likely a wand. She quickly tapped some bricks in a pattern I couldn't remember. We walked through a door that suddenly appeared, into a place like no other I had seen before. "Wow! This place is amazing!" I exclaimed. The old Professor just chuckled and continued on.

After about a five minute walk, we reached a huge building, titled 'Gringotts'. We walked inside, and I looked up, reading a sign that made me shiver. _Enter, stranger, but take heed Of what awaits the sin of greed For those who take, but do not earn, Must pay most dearly in their turn. So if you seek beneath our floors A treasure that was never yours, Thief, you have been warned, bewares Of finding more than treasure there._' I followed onwards, behind McGonagall. The strange little creatures didn't pay us any attention as we walked on. I wonder what they were. "Those are goblins, Gringotts is run by them" The professor said, as if knowing what I was thinking. Once a goblin that wasn't busy was spotted, me and McGonagall strolled over, me not all that enthusiastic to go. The goblin looked down from its seat, "How may I help you?" He said slowly. "Miss black here was hoping to make a withdrawal from her savings account. Weird, I didn't know I had a savings account. "And does Miss Black have her key?" I pulled out the envelope my mother had given me, remembering she said my Gringotts key was in it. I took the old key from the envelope, and handed it to the grumpy goblin. He snatched it away, and looked at it closely. "Follow me," he finally said.

"You're father set up a savings account for you when you were born." McGonagall explained to me. We arrived to a vault, and the goblin did something with his hands to the door, and it opened wide. I stood in awe, in front of The mountain of gold and silver pieces. The goblin handed me a pouch to put money in. "This is all mine?" I asked. "Yes, the gold pieced is galleons, and the little ones are sickles. I took more then necessary of both. We left, and headed out of Gringotts, me not wanting to spend one extra second then I had to in that strange almost scary place.

'

We kept walking for a short while though the crowded lot, until we arrived in front of a store called 'Flourish and Blotts'. McGonagall turned to me and said "I trust you have brought your list of books that you will need?" I nodded, handing her the letter. Turns out we didn't need it; the storekeeper kindly gave us a basket of books, knowing the ones I needed from all the other beginning witches and wizards coming inside asking for the location of the books. "That didn't take very long. What's next on your list?" I replied "potions materials" reading off the list.

Now, we were going to get the thing I was most excited for: my wand. I was told I should get it from 'Olivanders', the best place to get your wand. When I walked in, no one was in there. I slowly walked up to the counter. Then I fell down after jumping, a man with strange eyes seemed to pop out of no where. I pulled myself off the ground, and stood up. "Rosalie Black. I remember when your mother came to get her wand. It was a good wand, 12 inches, oak, and merman tail. I suppose it's been snapped now though." "err...Yes sir." I replied. "what are you waiting for, come over here child?" I walked over, and instantly a measuring tape started measuring me, while was looking threw a stack of boxes. Finally, he walked over with a box. "* inches, whippy, redwood, unicorn hair core. Wave it around, will you?" I took the wand, and waved it once. Boxes flew everywhere. The wand was snatched away and put back in the box. He went even further back in the storage rooms, as if looking for something. After a couple of minutes, he came back with a dusty box. "This is a very old wand, made by my old deceased master. It has a very unique core, none other is like it. inches, sturdy, redwood, phoenix tear core." I waved it, and warmth washed over me, sparkles of all colors surrounded me. "Good. Good. That will be ten galleons now. I handed him ten gold pieces, and walked out with a "Bye."

After a while, we had finally gotten everything on the list. "What would you like for a birthday present?" "W-what? No, you don't have to-" "Nonsense, professor Dumbledore told me to, and I want to; you seem to be a very nice girl. What about a pet? Any animal catch your eyes?" I agreed to let her buy me a cat, after silently debating with myself. I certainly did not want a toad, and I didn't need an owl, why would I send letters to anyways? I had decided on a small Siamese kitten. She was so cute. "What will her name be?" asked a curious McGonagall "hmmmmm..." I thought for a moment. "Scarlett, because one of her eyes is scarlett" " that is a lovely name. Bow, lets get you to station, you don't want to miss the train" McGonagall stated.

At the station, McGonagall left, after giving me my train ticket, and telling me the train was on platform 9 3/4. She left right after wishing me a nice trip. I didn't realize a platform couldn't be in three quarters until after she left. "Oh well it was only a matter of time before something unlucky happened to me" I muttered to myself. I had a tendency to get bad luck. I spotted a skinny boy with black hair and glasses looking around, holding a train ticket, and looking confused. I didn't ask him if he was looking for the platform as well, I was afraid he would laugh at my, like the kids at my old school did. Instead, I looked at a rather large family of redheads. They were talking about muggles and Hogwarts. Now paying more attention to my surroundings, I noticed many people with carts of things, similar to mine, were running into the wall. I realized since this school taught magic, there must be some sort of magic to get in. Not letting myself think negatively, I took a deep nervous breath, and ran towards the wall. I closed my eyes right before the hard cold impact that never came. I let out a breath a hadn't realized I was holding, and looked around. Platform nine and three quarters! I made it! I walked on the train, dragging my suitcases behind me, not having much of a problem, considering I was taller then most girls, even some boys my age. I looked around, observing every little detail I could, because I had never been on a train before. I kept dragging along my suitcase until I found an empty compartment, not wanting to sit with anyone else. I never had many friends, and had no idea how to socialize with others. I would try to make friends once I got to the school, it was a long day, and I need to process everything that had happened. I can already tell, nothing is going to be the same.

I watched out the window as the train pulled out of the station, to see parents and younger siblings waving to their kids or siblings that were leaving. Finding it to painful to watch, I turned my attention to a book called "Hogwarts a history" I didn't want to seem stupid to the rest of the students who already knew so much about the school, so I started reading. I didn't find reading, I liked it. But I hated when someone disrupted my reading, which is why I mentally cursed when the doors of my compartment opened, revealing the boy with messy black hair I had spotted trying to find the platform. "Um, do- do you mind if I sit here, everywhere else is full." he stuttered timidly. "Not at all, feel free to sit here." I replied. Maybe I could make a friend sooner then I had planned. I held out my hand. "I'm Rosalie Black." He shook my hand. "Harry Potter. Are you American?" he asked, probably because of my accent. "Yes." "Oh, that's interesting." Attempting to start a conversation, I said "You're in this book you know. The boy who lived." he looked like he had heard this before. "Really? I didn't realize I was in books." After that, I returned to reading my book. Harry turned and stared out the window. Only seconds later, a redheaded boy opened the compartment doors, and I was once again disrupted from my reading. "Mind if I sit in here, every other compartment is filled." "I don't care, you?" I said turning to Harry, though I didn't think he would care. "I don't mind." He said. "Wow! Are you American! You have a weird accent!" The redhead exclaimed. "Yes." "Wicked! I'm Ron Weasel by the way." He said, looking at both of us now. "Harry Potter." Harry said calmly. Ron looked even more surprised now. "Really! Fred and George, my brothers, said they saw you, but I thought they were bluffing. Do you really have the..." Ron didn't finish, instead he motion towards his forehead. "Oh, the scar? Yep." Harry said, lifting his bangs that obscured a lightning bolt shaped scar from view. "Bloody hell! That's wicked!" he almost shouted, until turning his attention back to me. "I never caught your name." "Opps. Sorry. I'm Rosalie Black." A weird look fell on his face almost instantly. "Black, as in Sirius Black?" "I don't know, my mother told me it's my birth fathers last name, so I kept it." Ron just shrugged, and started talking about something called Quiditch. "What's Quiditch?" I wondered out loud, suddenly interested. "You don't know what Quiditch is?" He yelled, in pure shock. "Nope. I just found out I was a witch only a few weeks ago."

Ron explained about Quiditch to me and Harry until we knew what it was. I was very interested in it, despite me usually finding sports boring. Ron continued telling me and Harry about the wizard world until the compartment door opened again. "Anything off the trolley dears?" asked a woman pushing a cart filled with treats. Ron said no. I also declined the offer, I still had no clue about the currency that was used here, a didn't want to make a fool of myself trying to figure it out. Harry, however, bought some of everything. When he saw me and Ron gazing at the huge pile of treats, he told us "dig in guys." So we sat there eating the candy, having loads of fun with the Every Flavor Beans. I stopped eating them when I got an earwax one. I don't understand why someone would make those. We chatted about anything and everything. Luckily, family didn't come up. I'd rather not have to explain how my mother hates me, I don't know who my dad is, and how my stepfather abused me and my mother until I recently worked up the nerve to called the police, after running like hell when I slapped him back. After about a couple hours, the door opened. I wondered how many times people were going to open our door. A girl with poufy bushy brown hair and buck teeth walked in, interrupting Ron about to do something to his rat. "Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one." before we could reply, the girl added "oh, your doing magic? Let's see it then." Ron waved his wand and cleared his throat "Sunshine daises butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" Nothing happened. "Well, that's not very good is it? I'm Hermione Granger by the way, and you are?" She said with a look on her face to Ron. Seeing as the boys weren't saying anything, I answered for them. "I'm Rosalie Black, that's Ron Weasel," I pointed to Ron. "And that's Harry Potter." "really? I read about you in Hogwarts: A history. Goodbye then. Oh, you should change into your robes; I expect we will be arriving soon. You've got dirt on your nose, did you know?" She said to Ron." Right there." She said pointing to her nose. "I'm not going to get along with her." Ron said once she left. I just shrugged. I would take any friend I could get. A somewhat bossy one is better then none. "I'm going to go find a place to change." I started, taking Hermione's advice. "Bye." I finished. They said bye back, and I walked down the hallway, right into a blond boy, with his hair slicked back. "Oi, watch where you're going!" The boy said angrily. "You watch where you're going, you ran into me!" I had a bit of a temper, and especially didn't like when I was accused of something I didn't do. The boy stormed away in rage, while muttering about scum and dirt entering Hogwarts. Looks like I made an enemy already. After I changed, I met the boys at the front of the train, where we walked outside. "Fir's years! Fir's year over 'er!" I giant man yelled. "Hello 'arry" "Hi Hagrid." Harry said back to the big man.

We boarded a boot quickly, wanting to get inside as soon as possible. "Watch yer heads now!" Hagrid warned, but not before I was knocked off the boat by a thorny branch. Grabbing whatever I could grab onto, I pulled Harry and Ron in with me. We ended up swimming to shore. I glared at nothing, and stomped on. Now my long waist length dirty blond hair was dripping wet. Everyone in the group of first years had their mouth wide open when they saw the castle. Hagrid led us to a familiar stern looking face. Professor McGonagall. She gave us a speech, telling about the four houses we could be sorted into: Gryffindor, Slytherian, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw sounded good to me, I like purple. I don't really care s long as I was in the same house as my new friends. Before we entered, McGonagall did dome spell that dried off me Harry and Ron. I nodded at her and smiled gratefully. We were led in a giant room, with a beautiful ceiling, covered in stars, like the night sky. It seemed like the ceiling reached up into the heavens, if there even was a ceiling. "It's bewitched to look like that, I read about it in one of my books." Hermione whispered to no one. Ron just rolled his eyes and kept on walking. "Now, I'm going to call your name, and you will come up here and put the hat on, and proceed to join your new house.

Oh,you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black, Your tops hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell brave of heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet wise old Ravenclaw, If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends

Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid! And you won't get in a flap!

You're safe in my hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

McGonagall started calling names. "Abbot, Hannah." A blushing girl stumbled up onto the chair. "Hufflepuff!" Names kept being called, and I zoned out, wondering what house I would be in. I jumped when I heard "Black, Rosalie." Whispers broke out in the whole room. I could only catch glimpses of what was aid as I walked up. "Sirius Black?" "She couldn't be his daughter?" She's much too cute to be the daughter of a murderer." I sat down, not all too worried.

I didn't want to be in Slytherin, they looked a bit mean looking. "Not Slytherin, eh?" I jumped again, after hearing the sorting hat. "You are very cunning and sneaky; you do have a bit of a temper. Maybe I will put you there. But you are very intelligent, not very studious though. Very very brave. Definitely braver then most Slytherin. Most of your family has been in Slytherin, so better be...


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! My goal was to update evry friday. I'm not much of a writer, this is the first story I've ever written ever. So, please don't kill me if I don't update in time. Thank you to those who reviewed.

AJ: thanks, I didn't know if it was good or not.

CarminaxBuranax: Yep, you were right haha. I guess it was pretty predictableu

. I was temtped to put her in Slyterian, but it would make the story so much more complicated to write, and I get bored with writung a lot.

I forgot the disclaimer last time, I didn,t know how to write stuff above the story, I've only read stories on FanFiction, not written them! So, here's the disclaimer, let's just say the last one was a ninja, and was invisable.

Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own Harry Potter. Yet. *

* * *

"Gryffindor!"

It was silent for a moment, then cheers broke out from the gryffindor table. I walked over, almost skipping. The people here looked friendly enough. I sat down, and masked the shock on my face when people immediently started talking to me. Usually, I was ignored, unless it was to be teased and made fun of, of course. "Hi, I'm Dean." A boy with brown hair said. "I'm Rosalie." I replied, with a grin on my face. "And I'm Gred, and this is my brother, Forge." A tall ginger said. The identicle boy next to him said "I'm the better looking twin, of course." I laughed. These two must be Ron's brothers.

I hadn't realized names were still being called, Until the room got quiet. I soon figured out the reason behind the lack of conversation was because of the name Mcgonagal called, which just happened to be my maybe friend. "Harry Potter!"

Harry slowly walked over to the sorting hat. He jumped, much like most of the first years who had the old , tattered hat placed upon their heads. It looked as though they were having a conversation, but I couldn't hear it from over here. After about only a minute, Harry was placed in the same house as me. I wouldn't be able to begin to descrie how happoy I was. People cheered louder then they did for any other first year. Most of the noise was coming from the Gryfindor table. Slyteran house members lokked ready to rip out someones throat.I immediently greeted Harry when he sat next to me. I didn't have a chance to say anything else, due to the fact that everyone was trying to talk to him at once, and he looked a bit overwhelmed. Once all the names were called, I was happy to learn that Hermione and ROn were also placed inGryfindor. People chatted for a few moments, before who I assumed to be, the Headmaster stood up, and cheerfuly said "Let the feast begin!".

More food then I had ever seen in one place popped out onto the long tables. Foods from every food group covered most of the table. People immediently started filling their plates with food. Ron, I noticed, had chicken falling out of his mouth as he tried to get everything on his plate in his mouth.

I grabbed some turkey and started eating. Distant conversations were coming from everywhere, making it hard to try and focus on one conversation. Instead, I thought about classes. Just the word school usually made me ready to fall asleep, but all the subjects seemed so interesting.

"What's your family like Rosalie?" Somebody asked.

I looked up. Crap. I don't feel like explaining myliving and family situations with anyone. "I live with my mom. I'm an only child."

My answer seemed to satify them, as they went back to talking about Qudditch. I noticed Hermione talking about classes and books. That caught my attention. No else seemed to ant to talk about that, so I said "DId you read your books already?" to Hermione.

"Yes! FInally, someone else who cares about learning!What book did you like best?"

We started talking about charms for a while, until the food dissapeared without warning, and dessert popped up.

This is what I was waiting for. I only got three meals a day at home, barely passing legal to the muggle laws. I never got any sweets. I dug in and piled some of everything I could reach onto my plate. I noticed Ron and Harry do the same, and Hermione just looked in disgust as we stuffed our faces with delious foods. After eating so much my stomach hurt, I started talking to hermione again. Soon, we were dissmissed to follow our head boy/girl back to gryfinndor tower.

We walked rather slowly up the staircases, due to everyone looking at the paintings, and talking to each other. Once everyone realized the staircases moved, they sped up, not wanting to be left behind. We approached a painting of a lady in a fancy, old fashioned dress.

"Password?"

"Fortuna Major." answered the prefect, who I learned was another of Ron's brothers, Percy.

The portrait swung open, and everyone filed in. "girls dormetories to the left, boys to the right. Your suitcases will be by your beds."

I went up the left staircase, following another first year girl. We walked into our room, and immediently a girl called the top bunk to a bed. The other girl I didn't know took the bunk under hers. Hermione took the the bottom of the other bed, and that left me with the top. I was happy about this, I liked heights. We all introduced ourselves. The girl who took the top bunk was named Lavander Brown, and the girl on the bottom was Parvati Patil. Lavendor dropped her bag, and bright pink nail polish fell out. Parvati spealed, saying how mich she loved that color. They immediently started talking about makeup and clothes. I said goodnight to Hermione, and went to sleep without changing.

I woke up the next morning very confused. I forgot where I was, and sat up quickly, hitting my head on the ceiling. I rubbed my head, groaning. I got my watch out of my bag and looked at the time. It was only 6:30, we only had to be in the great hall at 7:15. I grabbed my robes and quietly went to change before the others woke up. I crawled back into bed, after grabbing a schoolbook. I couldn't concentrate on reading it though. I was busy wondering what my day was going to be like.

I woke up again, to Hermione shaking my shoulder.

"Rosalie, we have to be in the great hall in ten minutes."

"oh, thanks."

"No problem."

I guess I must have fallen asleep again. I grabbed my bag and followed Hermione down the stairs, and out the portrait hole. We rushed to the great hall, not wanting to be late, and were surprised when we found that it was almost empty, except for a few people at each house table.

We sat down, and our confusion must have been obvious, because Percy explained the lack of people to us.

"Most people tend to stay up past their curfew on the first day back, and most people arrive rather late."

We nodded, and started eating our breakfast. Mcgonagall was walking around, handing out timetables to the people that had bothered being on time. When she got to me and Hermione and handed us the paper, we immediently started comparing our classes.

"looks like the Gryfinndor first years have all the same classes togethor." said Hermione, still studying the piece of parchment.

I went to look at it further, and noticed we had all the classes with the Slytherians. This would be interesting. So far it seemed like all the houses got along okay, except for Gryfinndor and Slytherian. In the halls the members from the opposite houses would shove and trip each other, and make dirty faces too. I don't know why they would try to contain the two houses in the same classroom all day.

As the minutes passed, more first years piled in, probably not wanting to make a bad impression on their first day. In little time, the hall was full. People were chatting, eating, and comparing schdeules. We didn't have our first class, potions, for another three hours.

* * *

Ok, again, I'm sorry for taking this long to update. I was thinking of dropping the story, but changed my mind. I rushed this a little, but I'll make up for it by having a longer chapter by tuesday at the latest.


	3. Update

Okay, I know I said I was going to update tuesday. I read the reviews, and i agree, the story was rushed. I'm going to update by sunday night now (for real this time) and I'm not going to rush to get the chapter up. So it should be better then the last one. I'll try to write in my spare time too, so I'll have extra chapters to update while I write others.


End file.
